Kingdom Hearts: Nightmare Renegade
by Isaac The Darkrai
Summary: Darkness is somehow growing stronger...Keyblade wielders are growing corrupt and falling to the darkness. A new Keyblade wielder will take the stand. But can he stop the growing darkness?
1. Prologue - The Dream

"Darkness...Darkness everywhere..." a boy said as he looked around where he was. "What the...where am I?" the boy said as he looked around. Suddenly, he landed on a glass platform. The boy took a look around his surroundings, seeing nothing but darkness and the platform. He just walked around the platform, trying to find anyone in this dark void. "Jeez...no one..." the boy said as he looked around again. "Hello!?" the boy yelled.

"There is no need to yell, young one..." a voice said.

"Huh!? Hey! Who's there!?" the boy yelled out.

"There is no need for you to know...yet." the voice replied with.

"What do you mean by that?" the boy asked.

"That is for you to find out." the voice said.

The boy scratched his head. "Then could you at least tell me where I am?" the boy said.

"Before I answer, I want you to tell me...what is your name?" the voice said.

"Isaac. Why?" the boy, Isaac, replied.

"Nothing really...as for where you are...I cannot say." the voice said.

Isaac sighed. "Then why am I here?" he asked.

"You are here...for a mission." the voice said.

"Mission? What mission?" Isaac asked.

"To defend the light...to stop the darkness..." the voice said. "Darkness is growing stronger...and the light is growing weaker...soon all worlds will be covered in darkness...and the Heartless will prevail..." the voice continued.

"What the...what do you mean light is weakening!? That all worlds will be covered in darkness!? What are you talking about!?" Isaac cried out.

"I will ask you a simple question...do you fear the dark?" the voice asked.

Isaac thought about it long and carefully. "Everyone has a fear of the dark...even if it's a little bit...so I guess, yeah, I fear the dark in some way." Isaac answered.

"That's all I needed to hear..." the voice said. All of a sudden, a dark substance grabbed Isaac.

"What the!? Hey!" Isaac cried out as he was sucked into the darkness. But suddenly, a light appeared in the darkness and Isaac popped out, wielding a sort of key. Suddenly Shadows appeared and ran towards Isaac. Without thinking, Isaac just swung his key around, taking out the Shadows.

"Hmm...interesting...you didn't try running away...you just defended yourself...even if it was a bit careless..." the voice said.

"What is this thing?" Isaac asked, holding up the large key.

"That is the Keyblade...the Keyblade holds the power of light...the power to drive away the darkness...use it wisely...I wish you well..." the voice said, fading away.

"Hey! I still more questions!" Isaac yelled out. Suddenly, the platform disappeared and Isaac fell, falling for what seemed like an eternity.

Isaac then opened his eyes and looked around. He was on a patch of grass, and he looked and saw the Keyblade in his hand. "Huh..." Isaac said quietly as he stood up and left the patch of grass, walking over to the town he saw in the distance.

Just a quick update, so this is an idea I had for a few days and I decided to give it a try. I will do my best to please you all with this series and I want you all to enjoy this story series. So anyways, have a good day!


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Daybreak Town!

When Isaac arrived in the town, he was shocked at what he saw. There was debris everywhere. Buildings were so torn down, they looked like they could collapse at any moment. But what shocked Isaac the most, were the Keyblades that lay around the town. Isaac looked at his Keyblade. It had a blue handle with a red chain. The blade itself was black with sharp edges and at the end of the blade, there lay a white flame-shaped figure. Isaac picked up one of the many Keyblades on the ground. "This Keyblade seems to be the most common Keyblade laying around here..." Isaac said as he examined the Keyblade. The Keyblade had a blue handle with a silver chain hanging on it. The blade itself was silver and smooth, but had a star at the end of it. All of a sudden, the Keyblade glowed and disappeared, along with Isaac's Keyblade. "Huh!? Where did they go!?" Isaac exclaimed.

"Hello Isaac..." a voice said.

"I know that voice anywhere...you're from my dream." Isaac said.

"Correct..." the voice replied. "How are you?" the voice asked.

"Um...well my Keyblade and the other Keyblade I was holding just now disappeared!" Isaac said.

"Your Keyblade I understand...but what is this other Keyblade?" the voice asked. Isaac described the Keyblade. "Ah yes...that Keyblade is the Starlight Keyblade. Your Keyblade is the Nightmare Keyblade" the voice said.

"Nightmare and Starlight..." Isaac said.

"The Keyblades are still with you. You can summon them at will." the voice said.

"I can? Hmm..." Isaac said. He focused for a bit and the two Keyblades appeared. "Wow!" Isaac said.

"It seems the Starlight Keyblade has chosen you to be it's wielder..." the voice said.

"Cool...but could you tell something? Where am I?" Isaac asked.

"You are at what remains of Daybreak Town...near here is what people call the Keyblade Graveyard, where the Keyblade War was fought over a hundred years ago..." the voice said.

"Keyblade War? What happened?" the voice said.

"That is something I believe you will find out for yourself...goodbye Keyblade Wielder..." the voice said.

"Could you just call me by my name?" Isaac said.

"Fine...goodbye Isaac...there is a Gummi Ship waiting for you at the other side of town...goodbye..." the voice said as it faded away.

"Geez...why couldn't he get the ship over here...oh well..." Isaac said as he started getting on his way to the ship. Isaac looked at his Starlight Keyblade.

"There is one more thing I forgot to tell you Isaac..." the voice said, surprising Isaac.

"AH! Geez...could you stop appearing out of the blue...and could I at least see you?" Isaac said.

"Alright..." the voice said he then appeared looking like Isaac. Isaac didn't look amused.

"Close enough...anyways what were you going to tell me uh...what's your name?" Isaac asked.

"You can call me...Sion..." the voice said.

"Alright, so what were you going to tell me Sion?" Isaac asked.

"Two things...one, there are many Heartless here..." Sion said.

"Heartless? Oh...those things that attacked me in the dream?" Isaac said. "They'll be a piece of cake!" Isaac said.

"Those were just Shadows...a type a Heartless...but there are many more types...types that are stronger...you must be careful..." Sion said.

"Huh...and what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?" Isaac asked.

"Ah yes...your Nightmare Keyblade has reached it's full potential...but your Starlight Keyblade...it has yet to reach it...that is all...goodbye." Sion said as he disappeared.

"Hey wait!" Isaac said. Isaac sighed. "Ah well...I guess I better get walking." Isaac said, as he started to walk. A while later, Isaac made it to the edge of town. He looked tired out. "Man...Sion wasn't kidding when he said there was many Heartless here...at least they were just Shadows..." Isaac said. He looked around and then saw the Gummi Ship. "Bingo!" Isaac said as he jumped into the ship and activated the ship. "Huh...it seems Sion set some coordinates in already. The ship started to fly off, and Isaac could see both Daybreak Town and the Keyblade Graveyard. "Well...let's see what happens next." Isaac said.


	3. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Radiant Garden!

GUMMI SHIP

Isaac looked out at his Gummi Ship. He was amazed at the view he was seeing. All the many worlds he saw shocked him. He wondered if there were more Keyblade Wielders than him, considering the amount of worlds he saw. Though he also wondered if Heartless were in these worlds too.

Isaac summoned his two Keyblades:The Nightmare and Starlight Keyblade. Isaac could feel darkness coming from his Nightmare Keyblade, but could feel light from the Starlight Keyblade, almost as if they balanced each other. He wondered if there were more Keyblades than the ones he had right now. Though that was the least of his worries as the screen on the ship read "WARNING! LOW POWER! CRASH LANDING IMMINENT!"

"What!?" Isaac cried out as he started pressing buttons, trying to fix this. But that only made things worse as the power drained even more and the next thing Isaac knew: he was now crash landing to a world, screaming for anyone to help him. But of course he should've known this: No one can hear you scream in space.

RADIANT GARDEN

All was at peace for the people of Radiant Garden. It had been 5 years since the terror of Master Xehanort ended and all the worlds were at peace. Even though the Heartless still attacked at times, they weren't as much as a big problem before. And living there in Radiant Garden was Lea, a Keyblade Wielder that was still training on becoming a Keyblade Master, along with his friend Roxas. They were out in the fields having a simple spar.

Roxas was currently winning this spar as he kept on dodging Lea's attacks. "Quit moving and stay still!" Lea said angrily as Roxas once again dodged his attack.

"Why? It's funny to see you angry like this!" Roxas replied.

"Why you!" Lea said as he used a fire spell that actually hit Roxas.

"Aha! See that!?" Lea said with joy as he put on a victory pose. Unfortunately for Lea, he was so busy with his small victory, he didn't realize that Roxas charged at him and struck him. "What the!?" Lea said as he was knocked down.

"Give up?" Roxas said as he pointed his Keyblade at Lea. Lea sighed.

"Yeah..." he replied.

"Good" Roxas said as he put away his Keyblade. "I win again" he said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't let it get to your head. Anyways we should head back to town. It's getting late." Lea said.

"Yeah, I agree." Roxas replied. But before he could walk a step, he saw a Gummi Ship crash into town. "Lea!" Roxas cried out.

"Yeah, I know. Let's get moving!" Lea said as both he and Roxas ran off to the crash site.

"Oooh..." Isaac groaned as he slowly got up. "Damn Gummi Ship...where's the exit...?" Isaac said as he looked around. He found a door that led out the door. "Bingo" Isaac said as he exited the ship. Though as soon as he got out the door, he was met by two boys pointing their Keyblades at him.

"Who are you and why are you here?" one of the boys said. The boy had spiky red hair and was wearing a black coat. The other boy had short blond hair. He was wearing a white coat and had a black shirt underneath. He also had white and black pants.

Isaac immediately jumped over them and summoned his two Keyblades, ready to fight. "Sorry, but I don't plan on saying anything to anyone who threatens me" Isaac said. Isaac then charged at the two boys, but they easily dodged his attacks. They then swung their at Isaac and struck him. "Ack!" Isaac cried out.

Isaac suddenly heard a voice in his head. It sounded like an old man. "Use the darkness in your heart my boy...let it consume you!" the voice said. Isaac suddenly looked at his surroundings and saw he was in the same place he was before in his dream, but the place felt full of darkness.

"Where am I?" Isaac said.

"You are in the Station of Awakening my boy...I am here to awaken your true power...consider this a gift from me." the voice said. Isaac was then surrounded by darkness and was consumed. Isaac found himself falling and falling for what seemed like forever. But he felt a new power grow inside him and fell into a bright light. He was about to wake up when he asked the voice something.

"W-wait! Who are you!?" he asked.

"Ah yes...my name will have to wait my boy. Enjoy your gift!" the voice said as Isaac woke up and found himself facing the two boys.

"Crap..." Isaac said.

"Let me ask you again. Who are you and why are you here?" the boy in the black coat said.

Isaac then jumped over as his Nightmare Keyblade glowed with darkness. "Like I said...I won't say anything...to people who threaten me!" Isaac yelled as multiple Heartless appeared and attacked the two boys. Isaac then ran off as the two boys were busy taking out the Heartless.

Isaac looked at himself in the river reflection at the town garden. "Who are you..." Isaac said to his reflection. He looked at his Nightmare Keyblade. "A Keyblade of Darkness..." he said. Then he looked at his Starlight Keyblade. "And a Keyblade of Light..." he said.

"Both balance each other out...so I can use the power of Darkness...but it won't consume me whole..." he said. "I have to use this power for good...but right now...those two are hunting me down...and I bet they're not alone..." Isaac said.

"You got that right." a voice said behind Isaac. As soon as he turned around to see the owner of the voice, he was kicked in the face and was sent flying to the fountain. Isaac got back up and saw them. There were the two boys, but alongside them was a man who wore black jeans and a black coat. He was holding a sword and had a scar on his face.

There was also a girl who was wearing all black too and had a black bandana and had a large shuriken.

"Time to take you out!" the girl said. Isaac got in a fighting stance with his Keyblades, ready to fight for his life.


	4. Chapter 3 - Battle at Radiant Garden!

RADIANT GARDEN

Isaac faced his attackers with anger, fear, and excitement. He could feel his hands sweating and his heartbeat racing. _"Geez...I feel so excited to fight new foes! But it would be nice if I knew their names and what they do..."_ Isaac thought.

 _ **"I believe I can help with that Isaac."**_ Isaac heard Sion say.

 _"S-sion! Can you really!?"_ Isaac exclaimed.

 _ **"Yes I can Isaac. I had great knowledge of all the worlds and their inhabitants. Now let me input the information into your memory Isaac."**_ Sion replied. And in an instant, Isaac knew all about his attackers.

"Heh...alright guys. How about you let me go and we can forget this even happened." Isaac said.

"Not happening!" Roxas said.

"Well alright...I guess I have to take you down...Roxas, Lea, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith." Isaac said, smirking.

"W-what!? How do you know our names!?" Leon said.

"That's not important. But you should know I'm about to kick your asses right now. So you better be ready!" Isaac screamed as he charged, summoning multiple Shadows and Soldiers to attack with him. As the Heartless went and attacked Roxas, Lea, and Leon, Isaac went to attack Yuffie and Aerith, mostly since Yuffie could attack from long range and Aerith could keep on healing them.

"Y-you're good, I'll give you that...but I'm better!" Yuffie said as he tripped Isaac.

"Oh really!?" Isaac said as he strook Yuffie's legs with his Keyblades. As Yuffie screamed in pain, Isaac took the chance to continuously strike Yuffie multiple times before kicking her in the face and sending her flying into the fountain. And just before Aerith could heal her, Isaac went ahead and attacked her and took her out easily, since Aerith wasn't equipped with any weapons.

"Yuffie! Aerith!" Leon cried, but before he could run to them, Isaac ran up to swung his Keyblade at Leon. Leon was just barely able to deflect the swing. "Damnit! Why are you doing this!?" Leon cried out.

"I told you to let me go. You declined my offer. So you guys brought this to yourselves." Isaac said with a cold glare. The next thing they knew, they were exchanging swings from their weapons, neither one giving up. But as he fought with Leon, he smirked as he saw Lea had been defeated by the Heartless and now they were targeting Roxas.

"Lea! No!" Roxas cried out and what he did next surprised Isaac. His Keyblade changed to a different one and he also now had a second Keyblade, just like Isaac.

 _"What!? He can summon two Keyblades too!? Wait...oh yes...now I see. He has done it a few times...those are the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades. Well played Roxas."_ Isaac thought to himself.

Isaac decided to use the same move Yuffie had done on her and he tripped Leon. And just as he suspected Leon to do, he tried to strike his feet, but Isaac was prepared. He jumped up and kicked Leon in the chest, then he grabbed his feet and swung him towards Roxas. This surprised Roxas as he fell and lost his balance. Before he could recover, Isaac kicked Roxas' Keyblades out of his hands and points his Keyblade's at Roxas.

"It's over Roxas. I've won. I've taken down your friends. If you know any better, you should let me leave here now without a word." Isaac said. Roxas didn't say a thing. And he didn't need to. Isaac was letting his guard down and this was the perfect chance to take him out. Roxas summoned his Keyblades again, which caught Isaac by surprise, but before Isaac could react, Roxas stabbed Isaac with both of his Keyblades.

"U-urk!" Isaac said as he slowly moved back, clutching his chest. He was dying and he could feel it. Isaac was starting to fade away and fall to the ground.

 _ **"ISAAC!"**_ Sion cried out. But just before Isaac died, he was suddenly surrounded by Darkness.

 _"You still have much to do boy. You still need to fulfill your destiny!"_ the old man said to Isaac.

Isaac suddenly got up. He felt himself filled with Darkness. He knew he needed this boost to beat Roxas. He saw that he had a special Heartless with him. _"A Guardian...huh. This will be fun!"_ Isaac thought to himself. He also saw that he was still wielding two Keyblades, but his Starlight Keyblade was replaced with a different Keyblade. _"The No Name Keyblade..."_ Isaac thought. Isaac chuckled and charged at Roxas.

Roxas never stood a chance. Isaac swung his Keyblade multiple times at Roxas and whichever swing missed, the Guardian made up for that. And whenever Roxas thought he had an opening, his attacks would be blocked by the Guardian. In a matter of moments, Isaac swung his Keyblades one last time and sent Roxas flying up in the air and landing on the ground with a hard impact.

Suddenly, Isaac clutched his head and groaned in pain. His vision was getting fussy as he returned to normal, the No Name Keyblade returning back to the Starlight Keyblade. Isaac could see two figures. A white haired boy and a dark-blue haired girl. They seemed to be smiling at Isaac. Suddenly the visions stopped and he saw that all his attackers were down.

But he sensed a presence and before Isaac could do anything, he was hit with a Firaga and was knocked out.

* * *

An hour later, Isaac woke up and found himself in a bed. He slowly got off, though he still felt a little pain. "D-damn...where did that come from...?" Isaac said.

"I see you're awake." a female voice said. Isaac turned and saw the the owner of the voice: Aerith.

"Aerith...where am I?" Isaac asked.

"You're in the infirmary. You're lucky I spoke up for you or else the others would've killed you already." Aerith said.

Isaac gulped. He had already almost died today. He didn't want to experience that a second time already. "...Why did you speak up for me?" Isaac asked.

"To be honest...I'm not sure myself...I only did what my heart told me to do." Aerith replied.

"Your heart? Huh..." Isaac said as he looked at his chest.

"...You're not a normal Keyblade wielder...no normal person can succumb to that much Darkness and still be full of so much light...anyways, you should get some rest. You'll need it for your trip." Aerith said.

Isaac only nodded. He gave Aerith a smile and laid back down in bed and fell asleep as Aerith left the room.


	5. Chapter 4 - Return to Daybreak Town!

Chapter 4 - Return to Daybreak Town!

RADIANT GARDEN

Isaac slowly woke up from his nap and yawned. "Geez...I think I slept for too long...I feel stiff. Whatever..." Isaac said as he got up and walked out the room, only to find Roxas, Lea, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and 4 other people suddenly look at him. It was awkward silence, but who could blame them? Just earlier, they tried to kill each other, and now Isaac was at their home. "So...how is everyone...?" Isaac said, breaking the silence.

Roxas only grunted and turned away from Isaac. "What do you care? You almost killed us all. We're lucky Lea was able to take you down with a Firaga spell while you were dazed." Roxas said. Isaac winced. He had to admit that he did almost kill them all. "How about you hurry up and go. Cid already fixed up your Gummi Ship so you could leave. It's at the town's fountain." Roxas said.

Isaac sighed and slowly nodded. "Fine alright." Isaac said as he was about to walk out the door, when suddenly Leon stopped him. "Hmm? What do you want Leon?" Isaac asked.

"...Where did you get the Keyblade?" Leon asked. Isaac was shocked by this question. But he had to think...where did he get his Keyblade? And why can he use Keyblades?

"...I don't know. And I don't really care." Isaac replied to Leon. Of course, he lied. He was very interested in why he could use the Keyblade. Isaac walked past Leon and ran out the door before Leon could say anything else.

* * *

Isaac soon made it to the same fountain where he fought Roxas and the others. "Now where's my Gummi Ship...? Roxas said it was here..." Isaac looked around the fountain, until he looked up to see the Gummi Ship up high in the sky. "W-what the!? How am I supposed to get up there!?" Isaac cried out. Suddenly, a green circle appeared before him. "W-what the!? What is that!?" Isaac said.

"It's a transport point. It allows you to teleport to your Gummi Ship. If you own one of course." a voice said. Isaac turned around to see Roxas and Lea.

"A transport point? Huh...whatever, anyways, what are you two doing here? I thought you didn't want to see me anymore." Isaac said.

"...Take us with you. We're going to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't cause anymore trouble" Lea said.

Isaac rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night. But hurry or I'm leaving without you two." Isaac said as he walked over to the transport point and teleported to his Gummi Ship. Roxas and Lea were surprised. They thought Isaac was going to put up a fight. They quickly got into the teleport point and teleported to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

GUMMI SHIP

Isaac sat down at the pilot's seat. Roxas and Lea sat down at their own seats. "So where are we going, Mr. I Can Wield Two Keyblades?" Lea said. Isaac couldn't help but feel irradiated by that last part, but he took some deep breaths and calmed down.

"We're going back to the place I woke up...and where my heart is telling me to go...Daybreak Town." Isaac said.

"Daybreak Town? Is that some sort of new world?" Roxas said. Isaac ignored Roxas and quickly flew the Gummi Ship towards Daybreak Town.

* * *

KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD

"You're joking right? Because this is the Keyblade Graveyard." Roxas said as he, Lea, and Isaac teleported to the transport point that was in the middle of the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Calm down idiot, Daybreak Town is near here. But this is the Keyblade Graveyard...I get why it's called that..." Isaac said as he saw many Keyblades were stuck to the ground. "But where did these Keyblades come from...?" Isaac asked.

"From the Keyblade War about 100 years ago." Roxas replied with. "It was a terrible war that was caused by the tension of 5 unions...Anguis...Leopardos...Unicornis...Ursus...and Vulpeus." Roxas said. The moment Roxas said the name "Vulpeus," Isaac felt waves of pain enter his head, as he held his head, crying in pain.

"What the!? Isaac, what's wrong!?" Lea said. Isaac yelled out in pain one more time before fainting...

* * *

STATION OF AWAKENING

Isaac opened his eyes to see himself back in his heart...more specificity, the Station of Awakening. "What the...? Why am I here again...? Sion...? Are you here...?" Isaac asked. But Sion didn't appear at all. But suddenly a old man wearing a black coat appeared before him. "What the!? Who are you!?" Isaac said as she summoned his Keyblades.

"Patience my boy...that eagerness of yours will only get you killed..." the old man said. "As for your question, I am Master Xenahort. But you may call me Master..." Xenahort said.

"What!? What do you mean Master!?" Isaac said.

"If it weren't for me...you wouldn't be alive at all right now..." Xenahort said.

"What do you mean!? What are you even talking about!?" Isaac said.

"You will learn more my apprentice...but until then...how about you try to leave here alive...?" Xenahort said as he disappeared with a chuckle. The moment he left, many beings appeared. They weren't Heartless...but they were like empty shells...

 _ **"Nobodies!"**_ Sion yelled out, appearing.

"Sion! You're here! And what do you mean Nobodies!?" Isaac asked.

 ** _"Sometimes, if a person has a strong will when their heart is extracted to make a Heartless, they body, or empty shell, that they leave behind gets a mind of it's own and becomes a Nobody. Nobodies aren't even supposed to exist. They live in neither Light or Darkness."_** Sion said.

"Oh. Well at least I know what they are...but still, what are they doing here in my heart!?" Isaac said. _"Did Xenahort let them in my heart...?"_ Isaac thought. Isaac then charged at the Nobodies and started attacking them. Soon, however the Nobodies learned Isaac's attack patterns and started their counterattack. Though Isaac noticed that whenever he was near the Dusk Nobodies, a green target triangle appeared on them. He didn't know what it was, but he focused his thoughts and he suddenly quickly got behind the Dusk. The Dusks and other Nobodies seemed confused. It was the perfect opening for Isaac as he started HIS counterattack on the Nobodies, making sure to mix in Reversals with his attacks. Soon all the Nobodies had been defeated.

 ** _"That was close Isaac. And be warned. There are stronger Nobodies out there Isaac."_** Sion said. Isaac nodded as Sion sent him away back to the outside world.

* * *

DAYBREAK TOWN

Isaac slowly woke up on a bed. Was he back in Radiant Garden. No...it couldn't be. The place looked different, plus the room was crumbling and torn down. Isaac could remember this look anywhere. He was back in Daybreak Town.

"I see you're awake." Lea said as he and Roxas entered the room. "We found this town near the Keyblade Graveyard...so this is the Daybreak Town you were talking about?" Lea asked.

Isaac nodded. "Yes...now we need to get over to the top of the Clock Tower here...I feel like that's where we need to go next." Isaac said.

"Alright, Clock Tower it is! We're leaving once you're ready to go" Roxas said. Isaac nodded and smiled.

"Thanks guys. But check the Moogle Shops out here. They might still have some items we could use. And watch out for Heartless!" Isaac said. Roxas and Lea both nodded as they left. Isaac looked out the window and to the Clock Tower. "Vulpeus...I remember now..."

"...It's the Union I was in"


	6. Chapter 5 - The Foreteller's Struggle!

Chapter 5 - The Foreteller's Struggle!

DAYBREAK TOWN

Isaac, Roxas, and Lea had already started their journey up the Clock Tower. "Fire!" Isaac yelled as a blast of Fire came out from the tips of his Keyblades and hitting some Heartless. Lea and Roxas gave Isaac their spare Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Cure Elements. Isaac had also found out that he could wield new Keyblades. The Kingdom Key and Bond of Flame Keyblade. Why he could or how he got them was still a mystery to them, but they didn't care, as they continued to go up the Clock Tower.

* * *

Isaac, Roxas, and Lea soon walked in a large room. "So why are we here Isaac...? You still haven't told us why we were going here." Lea said. "And what is this room anyways?" Lea asked.

"...It's the Foreteller's Chamber. We're here...because my heart's telling me to go here." Isaac replied, as he placed his hand over his chest.

"Well either way, this place looks creepy. let's just look around and see what we can find." Roxas said, as they all now looked around.

Isaac looked around, and found a room that was full of different armors. "Well ain't this something...? We could use some armor." Isaac said.

"No we don't. We're perfectly fine without armor! We can't ever lose!" Roxas said.

"Says the one who pretty much lost to me" Isaac replied.

Roxas grumbled. "You just HAD to bring that up, couldn't you?" Roxas said.

Isaac grinned. "I'm never letting the both of you forget that fight."

"Tch, cocky, aren't we?" Lea said.

Isaac shrugged. "Maybe. Anyways, it's your choice." Isaac said as she looked over the armors. He noticed that there were 5 different types of armor. Each armor represented each of the 5 Unions. "Hmm..." He looked over to see the Vulpeus Armor. "..." Isaac slowly grabbed the armor and put it on. The Armor was cover in a array of colors, from gold, black, and purple. The Vulpeus mark was also on the helmet of the armor.

"Hmm...that actually looks cool on you" Roxas told Isaac. Suddenly the armor disappeared, yet the right arm of the armor stayed on Isaac's arm, with the Vulpeus symbol on the shoulder. Isaac looked at the symbol and tapped it, and suddenly the full armor appeared on Isaac. Isaac tapped the symbol again and suddenly, once again, only the arm remained.

"Huh...cool." Isaac said with a grin. Lea and Roxas looked at each other as they each grabbed armors of their own, with Lea grabbing the Unicornis armor, which was covered in red and tan colors, while Roxas grabbed the Anguis armor, which was covered blue, tan, and purple colors. They put them on and of course, soon only the right arms remained.

"Hmm...so much for 'perfectly fine without armor,' huh?" Isaac said.

Isaac continued to walk and he saw many sets of clothing. "Hmm...the clothes I do have are pretty tight and small now..." Isaac's clothes were a jacket with a blue bottom and white top, and brown pants. After much digging around, he found some clothes that looked nice for him. The clothes looked techno as they were blue pants, with a black shirt and yellow strap over it, and a black satchel, which would be useful to hold his items.

"Aha! This looks much better!" Isaac said. Just as he was about to leave, he saw a yellow orb. He touched it and suddenly he felt a rush of power as he glowed. After6 the glowing stopped, he saw that his clothes were now red. Of course that wasn't the biggest surprise. Isaac saw that he wasn't not one, not two, not even three, but he was holding four Keyblades! There were his Nightmare and Starlight Keyblades on his hands. But now he also held the Kingdom Key and Bond of Flame Keyblade on his feet. Isaac was amazed and he suddenly turned back to normal. "Huh...is it limited? Hmm...but I can still feel it's power...maybe it just needs to charge up..."

* * *

Soon Isaac, Roxas, and Lea, were leaving the Foreteller's Chamber. "Well I guess this wasn't a huge waste of time..." Lea said.

Roxas and Lea soon left the room. Isaac stopped and looked back at the room. He had this aching feeling that there was one thing he still had to do. Before he could leave the room, white bursts of light blocked the door. "What the!?" Isaac said. He slowly turned around to see a woman. Isaac knew who she was the moment he saw her. "M-master Ava!" Isaac said.

"..." Ava looked at Isaac. Suddenly Darkness covered her and Ava appeared once again, completely black, almost like a Heartless.

"A-ava!" Isaac cried. Suddenly Ava summoned two Keyblades. Her Vulpeus Keyblade, and a Nightmare Vulpeus Keyblade. Isaac gasped and summoned his Nightmare and Starlight Keyblades and got in a fighting stance. He knew that the only way out of this mess was to defeat Ava.

"..." Ava charged at Isaac with quick speed and before Isaac could even react, Ava smacked Isaac in a array of hits before swinging him to the wall.

"C-crap..." Isaac said as he dropped to the floor. "D-damnit! This isn't good...the fight just barely started and I'm already pretty injured...she's quick! That means I have to be quicker..." Isaac said as he now charged at Ava. Ava suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Isaac with quick speed, of course Isaac was ready this time as he blocked and parried Ava's attacks. Isaac then ran up the wall, jumped and started to spin around the chandelier and he dropped the chandelier down on Ava. Of course Ava dodged it, but that was Isaac's plan. The moment Ava dodged the chandelier, Isaac was right above Ava and started to swing his Keyblades at Ava.

But Ava let out a burst of power, which sent Isaac back. "Hmph. Maybe I need some help...Heartless, RISE!" Isaac said as his Nightmare Keyblade glowed with power. Many Shadow and Soldier Heartless, including one Large Body Heartless. They charged at Ava. Isaac knew they were no match for Ava, but he needed time to think of his next move. Ava quickly swung and defeated the Heartless. Ava charged at Isaac, when suddenly, a beam of light went through her. She looked up to see Isaac, using his Keyblade to extract her heart from her.

Isaac's head was facing another direction, as he had his eyes closed. This was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew there was no other way he could defeat her. Ava's heart soon left her body, as Ava dropped her Keyblades, and slowly fell to the ground before disappeared in a array of lights. Isaac looked up and saw Ava's heart. But just as he thought it would go up with the lights, her heart went straight towards Isaac and entered his heart. He suddenly felt a burst of power. His clothes were now completely different as he now wore Ava's clothes, along with her mask. He also saw he wielded 4 Keyblades in this form too. His Nightmare and Starlight...and Ava's Vulpeus and Nightmare Vulpeus Keyblades.

"Ava..." Isaac said as he turned back to normal. The light faded away from the door as Roxas and Lea ran in.

"Isaac! Are you alright!? What happened?" Roxas said. Isaac looked at Roxas and Lea, then looked down, tears in his eyes.

"...I wasn't strong enough...to save her..." Isaac said.

"W-what are you talking about Isaac!?" Lea said.

"I..I could've saved her...if only I was stronger...no...I...I need to stop...I can't let this get me down!" Isaac said. Roxas and Lea were surprised by his sudden change in attitude. Isaac placed his hand on his chest. _"Ava...I think I did save you...you were looking for a place to finally rest from Darkness, right...? Don't worry. You can finally rest in here Ava."_ Isaac thought as he spoke to Ava from his heart. Isaac was a bit surprised he felt joy all of a sudden. Was it Ava who did that? Did Ava's light give him the strength to keep going? Isaac didn't know that answer, but he knew that this was something that Ava definity did. Isaac smiled.

"Let's get going guys!" Isaac said.

"Where? Is there anything else we need to go?" Lea asked. Isaac nodded as a transport point appeared in the room. He went and teleported to the Gummi Ship along with Roxas and Lea. Isaac knew where to go next. He need to go to where Ava's heart was telling him.

Isaac turned to Roxas and Lea with a grin. "Next stop, Destiny Islands!"


End file.
